


From the Vents

by WizardSandwich



Series: Soundwave Week [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chases, Flirting, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Soundwave, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, but in a weird spy way you know, soundwave is a he/him nonbinary though, trans jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Day 3 - MisadventureJazz falls out of the vents and onto Soundwave's back.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Series: Soundwave Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	From the Vents

The first sign should have been the rattling in the vents. The second the creaking. But the _Victory_ is a shoddy thing, full of sounds that no one other than the Constructicons and Rumble and Frenzy are brave enough to investigate.

The final sign, however, is the most obvious.

The vents creak and groan once more, before a metallic snap sounds. Soundwave looks up, just barely catching the colors of black and white. Then he’s on his front, a weight against back.

“Thanks for the catch, Sounders,” Jazz says, already slipping off of him. “You’re a real life saver.”

Soundwave pushes himself to his pedes, lunging forward to grab her arm before she can exit the storage room. Jazz darts to the side, narrowly avoiding his servo.

“C’mon, at least at least by me dinner first,” she says with a laugh.

Soundwave fights back a groan, as he always does when dealing with Jazz. She is a menace of a minibot, causing problems not only for the Decepticons but for Soundwave personally. Being in charge of communications and security did that to a mech.

She darts out the door in the next moment. Soundwave runs after her, large frame much slower. It only takes him a moment to send his position to Ravage, the message tagged with “urgent.” He debates, for a moment, the merit of actually comming Starscream about the intruder before reluctantly pinging him.

Starscream answers with a snarled, “What?”

“Intruder. Jazz,” Soundwave says simply. “Lower levels, near the storage rooms. She’s on the move.”

“And I suppose you’re on her tail?” Starscream asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer before he continues, “I’ll send Skywarp and Thundercracker down to help you.”

Soundwave gratefully hangs up without another word. It is simply one of those understandings he and Starscream have. The ones that keep them from going for each other’s throats on bad days.

Down the hall, he can see a bright flash of purple. Jazz barely manages to avoid crashing into Skywarp as she skids to a stop.

“You’re going to have to be better than that,” he hears her say as she lunges past Skywarp.

Skywarp tries to grab her before she can get away, but narrowly misses her. Jazz has all the precise grace of a spy and Soundwave knows it. The only ones on the _Victory_ who can match her are his own cassettes.

But then Ravage is there and Jazz _has_ to stop. “Come on, cool cat, let me past,” she says.

Ravage growls up at her, baring her fangs, “I’d rather not.”

Jazz sighs. “So we’re doing this the hard way, then?” she asks.

The advantages of Jazz’s visor are many. Ravage can’t predict her next moves. In a smooth movement, Jazz runs forward and vaults over her. Ravage snarls and it echoes through the hall. She’s disoriented for only a second before she’s hot on Jazz’s tail.

“Raj, a little help,” Jazz yells.

In the next moment, Ravage is on the ground, frame paralyzed and sparking. Thundercracker slides into view, only to be knocked over by what seems to be nothing at all.

Jazz lunges for Soundwave next, as more of his cassettes arrive on the scene. “Sorry, Sounders, looks like this dance is about to end.”

She presses something to the side of his frame. He finds himself unable to move. He tips over. He is thankful he doesn’t have kibble or else the fall might have been ever more painful.

“Do you like it?” Jazz asks. He sees her look over the hall. His cassettes have been otherwise disabled and Skywarp is pinning to the wall, a very menacing knife beside his neck. “Wheeljack sent it with me for testing.”

It’s then, Soundwave realizes, that she _meant_ to fall out of the vent. He hates Autobots spies.


End file.
